Flint
Flint (フリント Furinto) is a character in Mother 3. He loves his wife, Hinawa, very much. The gentle and strong father of Lucas and Claus. two boys from Tazmily Village. Flint is the lead protagonist of the game's first chapter, after which he appears several times throughout the story as a supporting character. Biography Flint lives in Tazmily Village with his family, where he makes a living as a sheep farmer. He wears a distinct cowboy outfit, and is never seen without his hat until the climax of Mother 3. He is described by the residents of Tazmily as both manly and reckless. He is shown to become violent under certain saddening circumstances; this is shown when he lashes out at his surroundings and other people when informed of his wife's death. However, he is also shown to be compassionate and caring, evident in Chapter 4 - he spends most, if not all of his days searching for Claus in the mountains and visiting Hinawa's grave. Special Attacks as a Playable Character Flint's special attacks are known as Brute Force. Its four abilities are obtained in Chapter 1 and do not require the PSI ability that Flint lacks. *'Swing' -- This attack deals moderate to high damage to all enemies. However, it is weaker than Flint's standard attack, and tends to miss quite rarely. This works best against 2 or more enemies. *'Strengthen Up' -- This special ability makes Flint gather all of his strength to boost his offensive stats at a low to moderate rate. This allows Flint to make short work of tough enemies. It is somewhat like Offense up α, except it cannot be stacked, and his offense goes back to normal at the end of battle. *'Toughen Up' -- Like 'Strengthen Up', it makes Flint stiffen his body to boost his defensive stats at a low to moderate rate. It increases the chance of survival against foes with a terribly high offense. It is somewhat like Defense Up α, except it cannot be stacked, and its effect ends at the end of the battle. *'Power Smash' -- The strongest attack that Flint obtains. This special skill may miss very often, but it deals significant to high damage to one opponent. Its power rivals that of the Super Bomb, and possibly PK Love γ. This ability is generally advisable against Bosses due to their large amounts of HP. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Flint appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker. Attaching this sticker to the bottom of Ness or Lucas's trophies in The Subspace Emissary increases the power of their indirect attacks by 4. Trivia * Hackers who have observed Mother 3's code have found that Flint could equip some of Lucas' better weapons in the game. The strongest he can equip is the Mystical Stick. This may hint that Flint was once intended to be in the party during the game's later chapters. This theory is further supported by Flint appearing in a Chapter 2 cinematic in the GBA if a player uses the debug room and a Chapter 5 cinematic in a trailer for the canceled EarthBound 64. There is also an unused sprite of Flint dodging the train. * Itoi revealed in an interview that if Lucas and co. repeatedly talk to Flint after he tried to stop Porky under New Pork City, Flint will eventually say a different line about his baldness. * Flint is more involved in the story than the past fathers of the ''Mother'' series, and is the first to not only be seen from the front but also appear as a playable character. * Flint appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * His name Flint, could be a reference to the actor Clint Eastwood, who was well known playing a cowboy in his early acting years. References * http://mother3.starmen.net.s3.amazonaws.com/interviews/m3int_10.html Category:Playable party members in Mother 3 Category:Mother 3 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Tazmily Village Residents Category:Characters with unused sprites